Special Attraction
Special Attraction is the twenty-fifth episode of the fourth season. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station special, Queen for a Day in 1995. Plot One day, Toby is sent to a seaside village to be their "special attraction," as they have one every year, but when he gets there, he learns there is no room for him in the parade. Toby chuffs back to the junction, and when Percy sees how sad Toby is, he wants to know why, but The Fat Controller tells him to take care of some important work in the harbour, and his driver says that it'll be trouble with Bulstrode, a disagreeable barge who never stops complaining. At the harbour, Bulstrode and the trucks are arguing about who is in the wrong place. Then, when Percy arrives, the trucks want to be shunted into a siding to load Bulstrode up, so he can leave. Percy, unfortunately, cannot stop in time and ends up sending the trucks toppling off the wharf and right into Bulstrode's hull; which nearly sinks him much to the other trucks amusement. After being emptied, a disgraced Bulstrode is towed to a beach for children to play in. When Percy returns, Toby is over his disappointment and tells Percy that his driver says that both of them are Special Attractions after all everywhere they go. Characters * Percy * Toby * Bulstrode * Sir Topham Hatt * Trevor (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * The Vicar of Wellsworth (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Refreshment Lady (cameo) * The Dryaw Policeman (cameo) * The Crovan's Gate Policeman (cameo) Locations * Elsbridge * Knapford Harbour * Tidmouth Beach * Gordon's Hill * The Lighthouse * The Seaside Village * Norramby Church Station * Road Beside Rail and Canal Runby (deleted scene) Trivia * This episode is based on the stories Toby's Seaside Holiday and Bulstrode from The Railway Series book, Toby, Trucks and Trouble. * The models for O.J., Izzy Gomez, and Big Mickey from TUGS are seen. * This episode marks the first and only appearance of Bulstrode to date, although his model and face were used in later episodes. * This was the last episode to be featured on Shining Time Station, the remainder of Season 4 would air on Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales. * In the US version, after Bulstrode says "Come on, come on!", George Carlin hiccups. * This episode marks the last appearance of Elsbridge to date, not counting a deleted scene in the next episode, though it would later be mentioned in the nineteenth season episode, Wild Water Rescue. * This episode also marks the last appearance of Knapford Harbour to date. * This marks the last episode of Kōhei Miyauchi voicing Sir Topham Hatt in the Japanese narration before his untimely death. Goofs * Studio equipment can be seen when Toby puffs through the seaside. * Before Percy's driver takes him down to the docks, he has dark brown hair. But as Percy puffed away, his driver has a different head mask and light brown hair color. * When the trucks say "There's no engine and we can only go where we're put! You're in the wrong place, not us!" one has wonky eyes and another truck's face is loose. * When Percy's trucks land in Bulstrode's hull, Percy's wheels derail and he is crooked on his chassis. * The buffers Percy hits are placed quite a distance ahead of where the track actually ends. * In a close-up of Toby at the seaside, his left window (viewer's right) appears to be burnt. * In the close up of the truck's wheels when they say "Help! Help!" the track bounces slightly. * When Percy reverses with the trucks, they are facing him. But when he is lining them up, they are facing away from him. * When the trucks burst through the buffers, they come off the rails, but in another shot they derail again. * When Percy whistles just before buffering up to the trucks, a fast puffing noise can be heard. * When the other barges and rescue boats arrive, Bulstrode still have the rocks on his hull. However, just in the next shot after Percy watches Bulstrode, suddenly he was being taken away by the crane boat and his hull is empty. Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Bulstrode (discontinued) Home Media Releases Episode File:Special Attraction-British Narration|UK Narration File:Special Attraction-American narration|US Narration es:La Atracción del Desfile pl:Specjalna Atrakcja Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video Category:The Railway Series adaptations